Jealousy
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Set during episode 18. What's the real reason behind Carmilla's obvious dislike of Danny? Laura's not sure, but she decides to find out. Might as well when you have said person tied up as a hostage in your dorm room, right?


"I'm not fond of your friend." Carmilla states randomly, disrupting the silence of the dorm room, and snapping Laura out of her homework-induced haze. Laura looks up from her textbook and stares at the tied-up vampire in confusion.

"Which friend?" Laura asks.

"Your tall Amazonian ginger girlfriend." Carmilla spits out with a sneer. Laura quirks a brow in amusement at the girl's obvious disdain for her TA, and smirks.

"Does your dislike of her have anything to do with the fact that she was the first one to jump you? Or does it have to do with the fact that she was the first person to get the rope around you?" Laura asks with a taunting smile, causing the brunette to huff in frustration at the blonde's obliviousness.

"Well, I must admit, those two circumstances did add to my abhorrence of her, but that's not my main reason." Carmilla says with an eye roll, not surprised in the least that the blonde doesn't seem to know the extent of her feelings. It's not like she flirted with said blonde just a few hours prior and was two seconds away from kissing her, or anything. No, she didn't do that at all. Oh, and it's not like she admitted that she was, indeed, hitting on said blonde less than an hour ago. Nope, she didn't do that either. Carmilla releases another frustrated huff and rolls her eyes, cursing her non-beating heart for allowing her to develop feelings for such an oblivious child.

"Oh." Laura says with furrowed brows, staring at the brunette in puzzlement. "Then, what _is_ your main reason?" Laura tries, her questioning stare still on the frustrated brunette. Carmilla stares intently at the blonde, her dark orbs piercing into the other girl.

"Do you really not know?"

Laura shakes her head, the confusion still evident on her face. "Know what? What am I missing?"

"Well, if you don't know, then there's really no point in me telling you. So, if you'll excuse me, I shall go back to my terribly scripted vampire film." The brunette say with a "humph", turning her attention to the movie currently playing on the blonde's laptop. She honestly forgot about the ongoing film until this very moment. It's easy to forget about your surroundings when you're lost in thought. Carmilla knew that all too well. Laura keeps her attention on the brunette though, her eyes penetrating into the side of the brunette's face. Carmilla does her best to ignore Laura's gaze, and after a while, she can no longer take it; she turns back to the blonde with an unimpressed expression on her face. "What?"

"Do you dislike Danny because you pretty much dislike everyone?" Laura asks with her head tilted to the side. Carmilla lets out an exasperated sigh, the unimpressed expression still on her face.

"I don't dislike everyone. In case you haven't noticed, I happen to be quite fond of you." A small smile makes its way across Laura's face at the statement.

"Really?"

"Did you completely forget the last few hours, or what?"

"Oh, you mean before…_everyone_ came rushing in here to tie you up? No… I didn't forget." Laura mumbles out self-consciously, pink now tinging her cheeks. Carmilla smirks and releases a breathy chuckle.

"Are you aware that I could have killed all of your little friends? The fact that it took nearly eight of them to subdue me should have told you that." The brunette says with an eye roll.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I didn't kill them because I didn't want to hurt you, and I'm saying I'm jealous of Danny because she has your affections." Carmilla says quickly, followed by a petulant huff. "Why, oh why did I have to fall for such a foolish child?" Carmilla mumbles to herself beneath her breath. Laura's eyes widen at that, and she gets up from her spot on her bed, sitting in the computer chair placed beside the tied up vampire. Carmilla avoids eye contact with the blonde, as the blonde places her hand beneath the chin of the squirming brunette, gently pulling the girl's face towards hers. When the brunette and blonde are officially face-to-face, Laura looks at Carmilla with an expression the vampire can't quite decipher. Which is odd, because she can usually decipher every expression made by half-wit humans.

"You're jealous of Danny?" Laura asks in awe. Carmilla backtracks to the words that spilled out of her mouth just a few seconds prior, and attempts to sputter out denials. She wasn't supposed to outright admit that part, even if it was true. "And you have feelings for me?" Carmilla gives up on her squirming and denial, and resignedly nods. "Does this mean that you really don't want to eat me?" The brunette chuckles and stares hard into Laura's eyes.

"Well, sure I do, just not in the way that you think, cupcake." Laura's eyes widen at the suggestive implication and her cheeks burn bright red, her throat becoming desert dry.

"I-I you… Carm!" She says loudly, hitting the smug brunette in the shoulder with her tiny balled up fist. Carmilla chuckles under her breath and raises a suggestive brow at the blonde.

"As if you've never thought about it."

"Anyway!" The blonde says, ignoring the brunette's inappropriate statement. "So, you're jealous of Danny." Laura re-states, trying to win back the upper-hand. Carmilla looks away from Laura again and mutters something under her breath, something that Laura doesn't catch. "What was that?"

"I said that I am not jealous of your Amazonian-like girlfriend; despite what I may have said two minutes ago. It was just a careless slip of the tongue. I am not jealous." The brunette tries to amend, though she is doing poorly according to Laura's smug facial expression.

"If you say so, Carm." Laura says with a small, teasing smile. A few moments later, Danny bursts through the door, causing Carmilla and Laura to whirl around.

"Does anyone ever knock anymore?" Carmilla asks nobody in particular—in annoyance. Laura smirks and gets up from her seat, walking over to the tall red-head.

"Hey Danny, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to make sure the vampire didn't manage to get loose while I've been away." Danny says, throwing open glares at the subdued brunette's back.

"Well, since you're already here, would you like to hang out for a bit?" Laura asks, discreetly looking at Carmilla through the corner of her eye. She laughs under her breath when she hears Carmilla groan, saying: "I'd rather be staked than spend another hour with Jack and the Giant, red-headed, beanstalk. Someone stake me now."

Danny rolls her eyes at the whining brunette and smiles at Laura. "Sure, I'd love to stay for a little bit."

"Why must I endure this torture? Someone please stake me!" Carmilla yells overdramatically, throwing her head back against the open air. Laura walks up to Carmilla and puts her mouth close to the base of the brunette's ear.

"Is this you not being jealous?" The blonde asks smugly. Carmilla turns her head and stares sharply at the smug blonde.

"You win this round, blondie. When I get loose from these ropes—and I _will_ get loose—you might want to hide your ginger girlfriend. If I catch sight of her lovesick, puppy dog eyes looking towards you one more time, I promise that she will be the first person on my menu." Carmilla growls, looking at the nearby red-head with disdain. Danny rolls her eyes at the brunette's glare, and shoots the blonde a questioning look. Laura shrugs, and walks over to sit beside her.

"I see you've changed into something more comfortable. You look hot in a tank top, Hollis." Danny says, allowing her eyes to roll over the blonde's exposed arms.

"Thanks." Laura says shyly.

"I think I'm going to barf." Carmilla grounds out, making fake-retching noises.

"You're just jealous." Danny says to the brunette.

"Someone please stake me…"


End file.
